la primera vez
by corizakat
Summary: la primera vez que publico un fanfiction... pronto vendran mas... tengan miedo.


Es raro esto… yo que pensaba que uno podia escribir el fanfiction en la pagina misma. Pero no!

Es una situacion triste, lo se. La pequeña Catherín, antes de que salga el sol, abre sus ojitos de maní y se prepara para ir a la escuelita Arbol No. 3. Su pequeña mamá le prepara unas nueces para roer en el recreo y Catherín se despide de su clan con un chillido de amor.

Al bajar del arbolito de manzanas, Catherín se encuentra con un GRAN perro, que la mira como la carne que es. La pequeña tiene miedo, su cola esta paralizada y sus ojitos llenos de brillo miran al carnivoro llenos de pavor. El perro se acerca, Catherín emite un chirrido, el perro da otro paso y abre sus fauces acercandose al blando cuerpecillo de la victima, se podria decir que este es el fin de la mañana de Catherín, cuando de pronto un mono sale de la nada y toma a Catherin con su gran mano de 1 metro de diametro, el perro se queda mordiendo el aire.

-Oh, gracias, señor mono... como puedo pagarle – dice la pequeña agradecida.

-Eso que traes ahí son nueces? –pregunta el señor mono curioso.

-Si, si... quiere algunas? –responde catherín buscando en la cavidad de su mandibula.

-No, te quiero a ti...- dice el mono flotando en el aire – tu sabes, no puedo robar bancos con una mano de 1 metro de diametro.

-Pero señor mono salvador, robar es malo, usted lo sabe... porque quiere robar bancos, a usted no le sirve el dinero...

-Quiero hacerme un cirugia plastica, no puedo ser bailarín profesional con esta cara.

-Y que pasa con su mano de 1 metro de diametro?

-Que? –dice el Monito amoroso mirando su manota – Esta?...je je...Esta es mi mano favorita, no hay ninguna que me guste mas.

-Pero no que le molestaba?

-Quien dijo que me molestaba! ... Al contrario, me encanta! –y el mono le propina un beso a su magna mano.

-Pero con esa mano no puede robar bancos!

-Robar bancos?... Yo soy un mono HONESTO!... Acaso me viste cara de ladron...

-No... pero con esa cara no puede ser bailarin profesional.

-A ustedes las hembras solo les importa la apariencia! Buaaaa buaaaaa buaaaaa, desde pequeño me decian que era cabezon... buaaaaa buaaaa buaaaa... Cabezon! Cabezon, asi me gritaban e incluso alguien me dijo que yo tenia una gran cabeza porque era... Cabezon... buaaa buaaaa buaaaa – y el mono, abrumado por los terribles recuerdos del pasado se pone a llorar en el rincon mas oscuro de la escena.

-Lo siento señor monito, yo no queria herir sus sentimientos – dice catherin subiendose a la cabeza del mono.

-Apuesto a que se lo dices a todos –dice el mono sonrojandose- Y no tenias que ir a la escuelita?

-Oh si... me puede echar un aventón? –pregunta la pequeña Catherín con sus ojitos de mani confitado

Entonces el mono toma a la escurridiza aquella con su mano normal y la lanza en direccion a la escuelita.

-Muchas graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaacias – es el ultimo grito.

-Roedores!

Roedores por doquier!

Esta escuela esta atestada de ellos, desde Lauchas, Ardillas, Guarenes hasta Cuyis, Coipos e Hipopotamos.

Que haremos señor Hans? – pregunta preocupado el señor Fritz ante tanta calamidad.

-Quemar la escuela- responde pasivamente Hans, encendiendo su cigarro.

-Oh si, es una buena idea, es realmente una buena idea, a decir verdad es la mejor id...-No logra terminar Fritz debido al impacto de recibir a la tierna y cariñosa Catherin con ojitos de sulfuro en la cabeza.

-Hola señor humano, como le va? – pregunta la pequeña sonrojandose ante el otro humano que queda en pie.

-grrrrgrr -responde Hans furioso- Otro roedor... Como los odio.

-Pero yo puedo volar... Mireme! .

Catherin se sube rapidamente al arbol y se lanza abriendo sus extremidades, cayendo asi tan liviana como una botella de COCA COLA (r).

-Te voy a quemar a ti y toda tu familia y vas a ver como la piel de tus compañeros se derrite ante el fuego MUAH JA JA JA...-dice Hans tirando el cigarrillo en la puerta de la escuela. Cuando el cigarro del mal, toca la puerta, todo el colegio se enciende en llamas.

Ahora que todo los pequeños estan muriendo y Fritz ha sido alcanzado por las llamaradas, solo queda la pequeña de mi amor y HANS.

-Un deseo antes de morir aplastada por mi bota? –pregunta Hans con cordialidad.

-mmm... si... Puedo subir por ultima vez a un arbol? –y la pequeña lo mira con su mejor cara de pepino que tiene.

-Esta bien.

Y Catita se sube al arbol...

Tras 10 minutos...

-Oye! Ya bajate! Te tengo que matar horriblemente! –grita Hans.

-No, no quiero - grita la asquerosa ardilla.

-Voy a ir por ti! –grita Hans

-Tu no puedes subir ni las escaleras! JA JA JA - grita la ardilla

-Llamare a los bomberos! –grita Hans

-Ay, el llamara a los bomberos... Ay que miedo me da –grita la pequeña sarcasticamente y su felpudo cuerpo salta de alegria..

-Maldita! Me las pagaras! –grita Hans iendose a su casa, cuando una ventana del edificio del colegio en llamas se cae y lo golpea.

-JA JA JA ... BURN MOTHER FUCKER…. BURN!

Y Catherin se va a su casita a escribir un fanfiction en su nuevo computador hecho de nueces, que se puede roer con el tiempo .


End file.
